


Selfish Pain

by nuuuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Omega!Niall, Omega!Zayn, alpha!Harry, alpha!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Niall is the youngest son of King Tomlinson. His older brothers Louis and Liam are Alphas while Niall is an Omega. Everything changes the day King Malik comes for a state visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written in a while and I am sorry. This story was supposed to be a short ‘I’m sorry for being shit’ and it turned into a 48-page monster. Hope you forgive me?

Prince Niall hated how he was always locked up. He wasn’t allowed to run around, dirty the expensive and fine clothing, nor was he allowed to learn how to fight with a sword like his older brothers did.

No, Prince Niall was not allowed to do any of these things. He was delicate, small, frail, in the eyes of society and therefore forced to stay indoors, learn to sew and how to bow properly, to always walk three steps behind an alpha and so on. The whole etiquette of what it meant to be a royal Omega.

Louis and Liam, his older brothers were Alphas. They got to run around outside, ride on the fastest horses and let the metal of their swords crash together over and over again, parrying in good style.

Longingly, Niall set his gaze out at his brothers, wishing he  could join them, much like he’d done when he was much younger, too little to understand proper table setting and manners. His parents, the King and Queen had let him be until he reached the ripe age of 8, then he had to be confined to the Omega towers and learn how to become the perfect spouse to a future King.

Niall hated it all. He hated how he had to smile at all the suitors how he always walked a few steps behind his family, head always bowed and hood over his head. He hated it all with a passion, but he learnt to accept this.

There were a few other Omega boys learning with him. None from as noble a background, but just as important. They were all excited to meet their future lordlings, they all wanted this life of babies and domestic life. Niall never did.

He was naïve to believe that he would somehow find freedom, but Niall kept hoping.

“Prince Niall.” His teacher scolded the young boy who had completely forgotten that he was supposed to sew a new hood together with bright colors. Niall was too busy staring at his brothers and all the fun they were having.

“Excuse me.” Niall shifted his head down, hood falling over his eyes before continuing with the sewing. His delicate fingers got caught in the fabric more often than not and he kept poking the needled into them. He didn’t yelp, didn’t so much as bat an eyelash because it was unbecoming for an Omega to let out loud noises.

Omegas were to be quiet, kneel for their future master and help around the home. None of the things they were learning was for a future by their future suitors side, but at their knees.

Kneeling was the part Niall hated the most. His legs always ached after and seeing his brothers and parents sit on comfortable chairs, while he was forced down onto his knees on a pillow, just felt utterly unfair.

But the last thing Niall wanted was to embarrass his family so he grit his teeth and sat there, still as he could.

The lessons of the day ended far too late and all the hooded Omega Boys got to leave the tower and join their families.

Omegas had to walk with dignity, hoods always up when they were near Alphas and Betas, quietly passing by. Omega boys were rare, more rare than any other second gender. They were treasured and whoever managed to win one had more power than someone who didn’t.

Niall walked to the courtyard where Louis, Liam and a few other knights in training were sitting around drinking water and laughing loudly.

Niall knew he shouldn’t. Louis and Liam weren’t alone, there were other people around, but Niall just wanted to hang out with his older brothers, wished they both had more time for him, so he made his way towards the group of young Alpha Men.

Niall stood a few paces off, waiting for either Liam or Louis to call him over. A good Omega boy never initiated contact. They had to wait silently, not looking up from the floor, hood hiding most of their faces.

“Niall.” Louis sounded happy to see him.

Niall sighed happily and walked over to stand next to his eldest brother. Louis had the right to the throne, was the eldest, yet last year he told his father he didn’t want the crown, wanted Liam to have it, so that Louis could become general in the army.

His father let Louis do as he pleased, knew that Liam would make a fine King. Liam was more sensible, better at planning things and overall more King material than Louis so it made sense. Louis always loved battle, loved the sword rather than sitting in a castle.

“How were lessons?” Liam asked Niall, hand running over the boys’ hooded head.

Niall leaned into his brothers touch and smiled softly, peeking out from under his hood.

“It was good. We were practicing sowing.” He explained, hoping he could mask the displeasure, but he felt Louis shift next to him.

All other young Alpha Men were quiet, eyes trained on Niall. Seeing the Omega Boys out and about was rare. Usually they hurried home after lesson, barely ever seen in the courts.

Niall felt their eyes on him, trying to see through the hood and the cloaked clothing the Omegas had to wear. Niall’s was a dark blue satin, thin for summer, yet still incredibly warm compared to the short sleeves his brothers got to wear.

“Tomorrow we are in the kitchens, maybe I’ll make you something.” Niall beamed.

Kitchen duty was his favourite. He always loved to make food. He enjoyed the whole aspect of cooking and was glad to share it with his family, even if his father didn’t know how to properly say thank you to his small Omega son.

Louis grinned and nodded, “I’d love to try it.”

The others were still staring, moving restlessly, as though uncomfortable with an Omega so close by. Niall heard one of them sniff the air and saw him take a step back.

Liam noticed as well, hand squeezing Nialls’ neck before asking the boy to be excused. Niall noticed Louis huff and roll his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. Niall bowed, just as he had been taught, excused himself and then walked off to his chambers.

Not even 5 minutes, could Niall spend with his brothers. Niall and the other Omega Boys were taught self control, discipline, yet none of the young Alpha Men were ever taught something as simple as that. If they couldn’t even be around a small, still very young Omega without chocking, then something was very messed up with society.

Niall sighed, sank to his bed, taking off his hood. He looked in the mirror and saw a small, pale Omega with dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Niall had been suffering from night terrors lately and therefore was too afraid to fall asleep.

He’d cringe and rustle around in bed, would even scream, but none of the people he wanted to come and console him ever did. Only Paul, his Omega protector came.

Paul had been assigned to protect and help Niall since his birth. He was one of the few alphas who Niall could let his hood down for. He was practically family. Niall’s father was barely ever around, his brothers too busy these days so Paul was the only one Niall had left from his childhood.

Sometimes, when Paul was in a good mood, he’d let Niall take walks at night, would stand back while the young Omega made his way towards the ponds in the large yards behind the castle, yet still on the grounds of the king. Never beyond the wall.

But lately Paul hadn’t been in good moods, probably tired from the constant waking due to Niall’s terrible sleep patterns. Niall couldn’t help it though, didn’t know how to change this and how to make the terrible images go away.

Night after night people he loved got slaughtered, murdered in bloody fashion and Niall was there to see it all, tied up and forced to watch as Liam was tortured, limb after limb being cut off, hearing the oh so realistic screams. Louis would be roasted over a fire, also begging for mercy, it was all too much and each night, Niall awoke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and crying into his sheets.

Niall didn’t like what he saw in that mirror. He saw a scared, frightened child. Soon he’d be 15, old enough to get his first heat and his first heat meant that a suitor had to be found.

Sean, another Omega Boy who had classes with Niall, had already been auctioned off to a lord in the north of England. All boys were preparing for their ceremony of leaving and mating.

Sean had told all of the other Omega boys how the lord had taken his virginity the night he’d been auctioned off, how he had been gentle with the young Omega and how he was excited to even go.

Others hadn’t been as lucky. Niall remembered when he was merely 9, the crying of another Omega Boy, a mere age of 16 and who had been auctioned to a lord in Scandinavia. He had been of one of the large Nordic clans, a great ally for their kingdom and for him to have won a gentle Omega boy only strengthened those relationships. That boy of 16 had come back from his first night a mess. Yet he had been bid on the highest and he was getting ready to leave for the Nordic lands.

Niall was afraid something similar was to happen to him. He was not just any Omega. He was Prince Niall, the youngest son of the King. He was desired amongst many and a very beautiful Omega at that.

Niall was small, thin with the perfect set of hips. His eyes were bright blue, skin pale and unblemished, pink, full lips and a wonderful sweet smile. He was funny, he was social and often helped entertain at parties his father threw.

All Omega Boys had to entertain, walk around and serve drinks, talk to the strong and powerful Alphas, compliment them, smile at them and kneel for them. This was how kingdoms got their relations going, by throwing get togethers of all the strong Alpha Men and having their Omegas serve them on hands and knees.

The young Omega Boy looked away from his reflection, hating how he looked. He was tired, he really was, but he didn’t want to sleep. He was afraid of what would happen.

Another night of little to no sleep, Niall was woken up by a few maids and asked to get dressed. His father expected him and his brothers for breakfast. There would be no lessons for Niall that day.

The boy frowned, hating that his father had the worst timing. The one day Niall looked forward to lessons they were cancelled for him, but the boy did as he was told, dressed in a soft green cloak and pulling the hood over his head before exiting.

In the dining hall, his brothers and father were already waiting for him, Paul standing off to the side, eyes never leaving Niall as the boy made his way towards the table, bowing to his father and brothers before kneeling on the floor.

Omegas had to be invited to sit at the table before they could and Niall knew how much his father loved these rules about the Omegas so he always followed them.

“Sit at the table Niall.” His fathers gruff voice sounded.

Niall nodded, got up and did another bow, this one only directed at his father before he sat down on the chair to his right.

“I called you here because King Malik from the middle east is going to visit us soon within a few days time. He is bringing his Omega Son with him for either Louis or Liam. We need to be on or best behavior. Niall you will take his son to lessons with you.” Their father explained.

All three boys nodded.

“This needs to go as smooth as it can be. I do not want anyone to embarrass this household. Understood?” He asked again sounding more stern this time around.

All three boys nodded again, Niall not daring to look up and see the expression on his fathers face. He let the hood fall deeper into his eyes sitting with back straight and hands on his knees.

Breakfast was a strained affair. Niall was ordered to help clean up the whole Omega tower, alongside his classmates, then he was to aid Sean with his ceremonial dance.

Dance was another thing Niall enjoyed. He was good at it, knew the steps and always added more. It came natural to him, holding the robes and dancing, trying to seduce the onlooker. It was fun, it was the one time the boy felt free.

The days leading up to the visit of King Malik were strained. Liam and Louis were more on edge than usual. There would be a small tournament in the visiting Kings honor, as well as other Lords coming to visit. That meant Niall and the other Omega Boys had to entertain a few nights.

His father told Niall that the Maliks’ son was exempt from these nights since he didn’t know how to ‘entertain’. Niall was jealous. This new Omega who was coming wouldn’t have to flirt and smile, wouldn’t need to pretend to love everything about every Alpha. He got to come here, got to pick one of his brothers, who were both amazing and enjoy it as a vacation.

But that was life, Niall knew it was unfair and he dealt with it, helped Sean making his clothes for the ceremony, as well as help clean and choreograph a dance for the entertaining parts. In other words Niall was very busy.

The day arrived and King Malik came on horseback, his son and guard arriving shortly after him. He was old, dark greying hair, few wrinkles, but with the silver shining armor and on the black Stallion, he still looked majestic and powerful, just as a King should.

Niall’s father was dressed in his finest red satin, crown proudly shining on his head, a smile adorning his face when he saw the King Malik make such a grand entrance.

Niall stood off to the side, head bowed, shoulders back and spine aligned in a submissive Omega stance, but still with a drop of strength, because Niall was no pushover.

King Malik regarded the three sons, eyes falling on Niall, cloaked in the finest satin, eyes roaming his smaller frame before moving back to Liam and Louis who looked proud and strong. There was something reassuring about King Malik, but Niall didn’t know what it was.

Moments later the rest of his troops arrived and a large caravan where three young girls got out and then a slightly older looking, unhooded Omega.

Niall couldn’t help but gasp. This young man was gorgeous. Everything an Alpha dreamed of. Perfect skin, perfect bone structure (those cheekbones!), and dark, reassuring eyes. He looked mysterious and amazing in the fitting cloak he got to wear. The most impressive thing was that the hood was missing.

Niall felt Louis inhale sharply next to him and knew his brother was smitten with the new Omega arrival already.

Niall wanted to rush over there to greet this newcomer, but the young Omega Boy regarded them all with guarded, bored eyes. They were the perfect honey brown color and Niall just couldn’t help but wish he looked this perfect, but he was smaller than most, delicate and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Niall didn’t know what else was happening, just stared at this new Omega, this piece of perfection in front of him. He looked so mysterious, so different from what Niall was used to and he knew he’d have trouble to keep up with a perfect Omega like him.

They were ushered into the dining hall King Malik and his father talking loudly, laughing as though they were old friends. Niall waited until the party had started walking counting until he could walk behind them, head down.

The young Malik boy didn’t he walked with his sisters, alongside them, smiling and helping the youngest walk up the steps. Where was this King Malik from again, for his son to act so completely different from Niall?

The young boy didn’t know, only followed and didn’t let himself be confused, just stuck to his routine, first kneeling by his father before being allowed to join the lunch table.

Niall longingly looked at the thick juicy steak his brothers got to eat, while Niall got fruits, vegetables and small pieces of chicken on his plate. Omegas had to eat delicate food, just like they were.

Niall dared glance across the table to see the Malik Omega and he had asked the maid for a piece of steak as well after he’d been given a similar plate to Nialls.

Niall wanted to cry, wanted to throw a fit because this new boy got to eat a thick juicy steak, his father never saying a thing, but if it had been Niall that had asked, then it would have meant the end of the world and a beating or lecture about how Omega’s were delicate creatures and had to act so.

Niall had been excited to meet him, had loved to look at him, but he was also so jealous of the boy for having much more freedom than Niall. He didn’t need the hood, he even rolled up the sleeves on his tunic to eat, showing off way too much skin for Niall to handle and his father never said a single word.

Niall poked at his food, slowly eating a tiny cube of chicken. He took his time chewing, knowing it would last longer if he took his time. He didn’t look across the table again, he knew that he would feel that bit of jealousy again and he felt bad, because this boy had never done a thing to Niall and Niall wanted to like him, wanted to be his friend, because he would become family sooner rather than later.

Louis seemed completely taken by the new boy, eyes never leaving him, talking aimlessly about the castle and army duty, the new boy dutifully listening smiling sweetly and complimenting Niall’s eldest brother.

Liam was also taken by him, but not as badly as Louis and the boy seemed to gravitate towards Louis more anyways, looking at him, then down to his food before giggling at something Louis had said. It was sickeningly sweet and Niall was happy for his brother, but he was still stupidly jealous.

It was Louis who showed _Zayn_ , as Niall had learned his name was, to his room, showed him around the castle grounds, while Liam left with King Malik and their father, leaving Niall back in the dining room all alone to help clean up after them.

Niall knew that they had maids and servants, but he hated leaving them to do everything. He wanted to help and contribute at least as much as he could.

“We must go to the Omega tower.” Paul explained softly coming up behind Niall as he finished stacking the plates together, “You have lessons to help prepare for Seans celebration.”

Niall nodded and smiled, knowing his Omega Duty called to help one of his closest, and only, friends find the happiness he so deserved.

The rest of the day Niall stayed holed up in the tower. He worked alongside Sean, Ashton and Calum to create flower arrangements as well as discuss the music of the wedding.

Zayn never showed up to the Omega tower that day, but Niall knew the next day would be his duty to entertain the young Omega Boy and bring him to lessons. Omegas were not to be seen unsupervised. They were too precious.

“He hadn’t worn a hood?” Ashton asked amazed eyes wide with disbelief.

Omegas were never seen without their hoods on. It was one of the most important things. There had to be an air of mystery around them, the Omega’s had to stay hidden from the rest of the world, only their mate/husband was allowed to see them without the hood on, or family.

“Other countries, other rituals.” Sean sighed looking out the window, “Sometimes I wonder how it would be to walk around without a hood over my face all the time. Just to be free.”

Niall hummed along focusing on sowing the right pattern onto the tablecloth for the wedding.

Of course once Niall was dismissed from lessons he rushed to the court yard where Liam was sparring with a few other young Alpha Men. He could see the sweat on his brothers brow from working hard and brought a small flask of water.

Niall bowed before Liam, hood hiding his blue eyes, “I’ve brought some refreshments.” He mumbled holding out the flask for his brother to take.

Liam thanked Niall, hand running over the hood, much like he always did, and took a long sip from the water, “Thank you Niall.” Niall bowed again taking a few steps back.

The day passed like any other. Niall went to his chambers stayed locked in his room and went to bed. He felt so bored. His life was the same, each and every day, just moving forward until the day that some alpha king bid on him and he would be whisked away from home, only to become a broodmare for some old guy.

Of course Nialls’ day wasn’t complete without a night filled with horrors and terrifying dreams. Monsters came to life, his brothers dying over and over again, while Niall watched helplessly somehow unable to move forward.

The next morning Niall went to get Zayn, the young perfect looking Omega still sleeping.

Zayn looked like a perfect Omega even in sleep. He wasn’t fitful like Niall, no, he looked calm, mouth slightly agape, eyes fluttering from his dreams, skin shining in the early morning sun. Everything about him seemed angelic and once again Niall felt this fit of jealousy. If only he’d been born a perfect Omega like Zayn.

Niall shook him gently, hoping that the new Omega would wake up, but Zayn merely swatted at Niall, grumbling and turning around.

It took a whole 20 minutes to get Zayn out of bed. He walked bleary eyed behind Niall, normal cloak on once again, no hood in sight. Even though he hadn’t showered or gotten ready really he still looked perfect and intact. Niall would have never been able to pull that off.

“Where are we even going?” Zayn complained when they were making their way up to the Omega Tower.

“Where we spend our days as learning Omegas.” Niall explained softly, “Here we don’t need to wear our hoods and we are amongst other Omegas. We learn the Omega traits and how to pleasure our future husbands.”

Zayn scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned away from Niall.

“You’re so behind your times.” Zayn explained, “It’s really pathetic how you put on this innocent act for everyone with your hoods and stuff. Really not what Alphas want.”

Niall didn’t know what to say. He’d never met a mouthy Omega before. Here all Omega’s were taught respect, to always walk behind and to only do as told. Someone like Zayn was someone Niall had never met before, and if Niall was honest, it scared him a little.

“We’re Omegas… we are meant to please our husbands and family…” Niall recited the words, the words that were drilled into him from the moment his family realized he wasn’t an Alpha.

Zayn merely rolled his eyes chuckled sarcastically, but didn’t say another word merely followed Niall to the top where the others were already waiting, eagerly wanting to see this new interesting Omega who was so different from them.

Zayn sat with Ashton and Calum, the three seeming to get along quite quickly. Calum was from a wealthy family in the south, his parents had sent him to live with Nialls’ father so Calum could learn how to become a better Omega and Ashton was his best friend, so he did anything the other boy did.

“Niall would you help me with fitting my wedding clothes?” Sean asked sweetly and Niall complied without a second thought helping his closest friend, while the younger boys were studying old Omega textbooks.

Niall would glance over at Zayn every once in a while and he’d just feel so disgusting with himself. There was Zayn, able to sway everyone and Niall was just so ugly in comparison and it hurt to see it for the first time, what a big gap there was between him and other Omegas out there.

Niall was born into a purely Alpha family. Both his parents had been Alphas, so had his grandparents and so were his brothers. Niall felt he had inherited many of those features of the Alpha, yet his body betrayed him and turned into an Omega.

“You shouldn’t worry.” Sean smiled, “He’s a new shiny toy soon everyone will get bored of him.”

Niall smiled as well and nodded, shrugging off the weird feeling in his gut and helping his best friend with his wedding dress. Zayn stayed where he was, he continued to talk with Calum and Ashton, the three laughed and joked around loudly.

Thankfully it was a short day. Niall then took Zayn down to the court yard, where once again Louis and Liam were sparring with other young Alpha Men.

Louis was always the best. He won almost all tournaments he entered, he was a master of sword and axe, perfecting the bow and arrow and even the crossbow. He had always loved to fight and learn how to move swiftly in battle. When Louis saw that Niall and the new Omega Boy were approaching he puffed out his chest, postured in front of the others showing off his Alpha status.

Niall rolled his eyes but let Zayn walk over towards Louis. Zayn didn’t bother to ask for permission, didn’t bow merely stood and talked with Louis. If it had been Niall, Louis or Liam would have scolded him but Zayn could do whatever he wanted.

“Sucks eh?” One of the guys asked Niall standing next to him, clearly catching onto the jealous gaze of Niall.

The young Omega shrugged looking down and away from the unfamiliar Alpha. Niall didn’t like it when they stared at him, when they talked to him it was even worse. Niall only ever spoke to Alphas when he was entertaining. It was the only time he was even really allowed to, so to have this strange Alpha talk to him made him terribly uncomfortable and made him want to rush over to Liam for protection, since Louis was too busy making moon eyes over the perfection that was Zayn.

“Louis deserves all the happiness.” Niall mumbled and then took a few steps away from the stranger.

His smell was different from anything Niall had ever scented before. He wasn’t from their court, that much was known, but Niall did not dare look up. He didn’t know if he was allowed to or not, the Alpha had never specified and in situations like those Niall felt it best to just continue to look at his shoes, until the Alpha either left him alone or told him to look up.

“You’re well trained.” The Alpha said once more and Niall felt his skin crawl. He didn’t know what to do, how to tell him to leave, but thankfully Liam saved him.

“Niall I think it is time for you to go to the kitchens and cook something for me. You promised me the other day and I’m so sad you never did.” Niall looked up and smiled gratefully at his older brother before bowing and excusing himself from the group of Alphas.

Had he looked back, he’d seen Liam tower over a green eyed, curly haired beauty of an Alpha and whisper menacing words in his ear. But Niall just ran to the kitchen, intent to make something great for Louis and Liam. He didn’t notice Zayn rushing after him.

Once in the kitchen Niall pulled on an apron, took off his hood, because there were only women in the kitchen and washed his hands.

“So you cook too?” Zayn walked in and sat down on a chair. He looked bored.

Niall didn’t know what to say, only nodded, “Cooking relaxes me.”

Zayn didn’t answer. He scoffed once more and then leaned back in the chair, “So let me try some of your cooking. Louis was all gung-ho about it after Liam mentioned it.”

Niall smiled, proud of himself to have made his brothers so happy.

He got to cooking. Niall hummed, went through the pantry of the large kitchen, pulled out some meat and some vegetables and worked on the food, cooked it over the hot fire, let himself relax into it all. It was second nature for Niall he didn’t need to even think about what he was making.

Zayn sat bored by him, watching as Niall practically danced through the kitchen. Zayn had to admit the smaller boy had a charm about him. He looked guarded most of the time, yet in this kitchen he seemed carefree and like the perfect young Omega.

Niall finished about an hour later and handed a plate to Zayn who took it and then ate a bit of what was on it. The Omega chewed swallowed and then shrugged, “My chef back at home can make it better.”

Niall visibly deflated curling in on himself. He prided himself in being an excellent cook and for Zayn to just dismiss the hard work Niall had put into that plate, so lovingly plated it and made it look presentable, made sure to use the perfect amount of salt… yet Zayn wasn’t impressed.

“Good try though.” The Omega smiled too sweetly.

Niall sighed and decided to just throw everything else away. If it wasn’t perfect it wasn’t something that Louis or Liam should eat. They were his brothers and they needed to have everything perfect.

“You just wasted all that food!” Zayn exclaimed when he saw what Niall had done.

“I don’t want imperfect food out there for my brothers. They deserve the best and you clearly just said it wasn’t.” Niall explained, pulling his hood up, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I am retiring to my bed chambers for the night. I won’t be down for dinner.”

Niall left Zayn behind. He knew it was rude, Zayn was his responsibility, his guest, but Niall didn’t want to spend another moment with him. He couldn’t handle it. He just felt so exhausted from the sleepless nights and to add on Zayn wasn’t the easiest to take care of.

“Master Niall.” Paul asked when the young Omega Boy merely walked by him, not even sparing him a glance. Niall had changed, so much and it was becoming scary how unresponsive the young boy was.

Niall’s 15th name day was creeping closer and closer and with each day and night he felt the burden of his future pressing down harder on his shoulder. Niall was learning each and every way on his to please his future suitor, learnt what would happen on the night of his first heat, the highest paid bidder would get his virginity and possibly even his life.

Niall was not looking forward to it.

Their Omega Doctor looked Niall over a week after King Malik and Zayn had arrived, and explained that Niall should have his first heat six months after his birthday. That gave Niall six months and a week to find someone suitable.

He had met many rich and wealthy Alphas during his performances, while entertaining, but none seemed to stand out. Niall knew it wasn’t about love,  about feelings, that he was delusional to even think such a thing, but Niall had hope that his father would have mercy on him and let him do this one thing his way.

“Next week is your birthday correct?” Louis asked one morning at breakfast.

Niall nodded shyly guiding his fork with some berries to his mouth.

“How about you and I go for a ride. Just like we did last year and the year before. Liam won’t come just you and me.” Louis smiled brightly.

Niall nodded. He felt excited. Every year for his birthday, Louis got permission to take Niall out of the castle and into the nearby forest. They would ride together and to a random clearing where they would just sit and talk, much like they’d done as little boys.

“I’d love that Louis. Thank you.” Niall smiled brightly, the entire rest of the day in a good mood. Not even the stitching he had to do during lessons made him frown. No, he stitched as much as he could, ignored the pointy needle constantly poking into his thumb and hummed happily.

“He always is this happy before his birthday.” Sean grinned sitting with Ashton and Zayn.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah. Each year Louis takes Niall out. No one knows where he takes him or what they do, but Niall is always extra excited for it.” Calum walked over and sat down with them.

Zayn nodded, going back to his own sowing.

The week was dragging along. Each day seemed longer than the next. Niall had to help more and more with the little ones, taking care of lessons for them. It was part of the Omega training, the closer one got to their first heat, the more they had to help out with the younger Omega Boys.

Tyler and Taylor were the two worst ones. They were both around the age of 10 and just always thought they were better than the other Omega’s due to their fathers being highly ranked in the army. The twins were terrible and Niall hated doing lessons with them.

Taylor was a loud mouth and Tyler constantly decided to run away from Niall. It made the already long days feel even longer, drag on and on. Niall couldn’t wait until his birthday, until he didn’t need to babysit loud and rowdy Omega Boys’ anymore.

Niall continued to bring water to his brothers and each time he went he felt eyes bore into him, making Niall all the more uncomfortable. The usual guys were there, a few of King Malik’s guard as well who Niall didn’t know as well and therefore felt uncomfortable.

Each time Niall went down to the courtyard, Zayn followed him. It was probably the only time Zayn willingly went somewhere with Niall.

No matter how hard the young Omega tried, he couldn’t help the constant jealousy and slight dislike for the tanned Omega. The way he would take Louis’ attention, how he could just make his brother ignore Niall, or even make all other Alpha’s swoon over him. Niall wished he had this charm, but alas he didn’t.

Finally it was the day. Niall woke up with a start, eyes shooting open and a grin threatening to tear his face in half. He woke up in a great mood. Father knew not to plan anything for Louis or for Liam on the day of Nialls’ birthday, it was the one day of the year designated for his brothers to dote on him unlike usually.

Niall stayed in bed, happily curling up into the clean sheets. It was always Liam who took care of breakfast. He would get Niall once it was time. He always made it something special, and Niall just felt so loved by his siblings on this day, he didn’t even care that he was closer to his first heat.

Niall waited, patiently sitting in bed, relaxing, doing all the things he never dreamed of doing. It felt odd, not to have to be somewhere, not to look after others, it was all a bit weird, but in a good way.

After a while the door opened and in walked Liam, grin on his face when he saw Niall was awake. His older brother walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his baby brothers bed, eyes running over the smaller boys face.

“You’re so beautiful Niall.” Liam smiled, kissing the top of his head, “One day you’ll make an Alpha very happy.”

Niall blushed and nodded, “I hope so.”

Liam beamed and got up, helping Niall roll out of bed, putting his arm around the tiny teen.

Liam was buff and tall. He had muscle all around from the many hours of training, but he was also smart. Once Niall was bid off to a strong Alpha it would be Liam who had to find an Omega for himself afterwards. It was plainly obvious that Zayn and Louis would end up together.

Liam began to walk to the door, but before exiting turned to Niall and looked down at the smaller boy. He pulled the large hood over Niall’s face making the younger giggle and swat at Liam, putting it correctly on so he could still see.

The two got to the dining hall where King Malik, Zayn, his sisters as well as Niall’s father and Louis were waiting.

Niall smiled under his hood and bowed before kneeling and then sitting. Breakfast was amazing. Liam had woken up early and gone into the town to get rolls from a specific bakery Niall loved, as well as freshly squeezed juice and all of his favourite fruits.

It was magnificent. The food was great, Niall felt like he was on top of the world. He was really looking forward to going riding with Louis.

His oldest brother had taught Niall to ride a horse when the younger boy had been 5 and Louis had been 11. Niall’s short legs hadn’t been able to reach the stirrups so Louis had gotten Niall a tiny pony to ride on.

“I’m so excited for today.” Niall told Louis happily.

Louis grinned at his brother about to reply, but Zayn cut in, “Louis…? You said we’d go into town today.” He was jutting out his bottom lip, eyes big and innocent.

Niall couldn’t think, didn’t know what Zayn was playing at. He got to do things with Louis almost every single day, because he merely had to come to the classes, then he could go to the court yard and flirt with Louis, while Niall was on babysitting duty and looking after two crazed Omega twins.

Louis looked at Zayn, eyes catching the innocently large honey colored of Zayns and Niall knew that Zayn had won. Louis was always powerless to puppy dog eyes and Zayn with that perfect pout and those gorgeous eyes… no one could deny him.

Niall sighed, looked down at his food, appetite gone. He hadn’t thought that Zayn was this mean. Sure, he often said stuff about the hoods and how Niall should do certain things better, constantly criticizing him, but Niall didn’t think the Omega would be as cruel as to take his brother away from him on his own birthday.

Louis was at a loss for words, looked helplessly to Niall.

Niall was an Omega though and he was taught never to show his true emotions. Sure he felt hurt, it was as though someone was stabbing at his heart, ripping it and squeezing his throat, he wanted to cry, but Niall knew better than that.

He merely smiled, shrugged and wished the two a good day. He didn’t want his Alpha brother to have to make a decision he didn’t want to make. It was his job, as Omega, to placate the situation, to do what was best for all, even if it meant hurting his own feelings and making himself miserable in the long run.

Never before had Louis done something like that, had he chosen someone else over Niall, it was always his baby brother, but with Zayn in the picture many things had changed and this was one of them and Niall learnt to accept this.

Breakfast was a quiet affair after that. Niall didn’t want to talk and even their father knew how much this day always meant to Niall, the one day of the year where he didn’t need Paul following him around everywhere in the shadows. Niall knew he had to give his brother up to Zayn though, because soon Zayn would be family and he and Niall would also be brothers.

Niall didn’t know what to do with himself after that. He went back to his room to see if there was a book he’d want to read, anything to take his mind off the day. He had planned to ride out as soon as possible after breakfast with Louis and to run into the woods. He hadn’t accounted of Zayn coming into his plans so now Niall had a whole day free, something that never happened, and nothing to do with his free time.

Liam had to go into town on some Kingly business, his father and King Malik were planning a tourney for the future and Zayn was with Louis also somewhere in the village. So Niall was alone in the castle, Paul also having the day off and Niall had no idea what to do.

He went down through the cold, stone corridors and into the rose garden, hoping the bright warm sunlight would cheer him up, but the light never reached him. Niall was hidden under the usual hood. None of the bright rays managed to hit his pale face and Niall was afraid of lifting his hood in such an open and crowded area.

He sighed and walked around, looking at the beautiful plants, saw a few of the workers pour water on them or cut them a little, trimming, but none of it was what Niall wanted. Niall wanted a day of freedom, that was what the day with Louis had always been. A day where they just rode into the woods, found a clearing and Niall and him could talk, Niall could bask in the sunlight and enjoy it without his hood on.

The young Omega walked by the stables and saw the horses inside. An idea came up. So, Louis didn’t have time to go and spend the day with his brother, but that didn’t mean that Niall couldn’t go into the woods by himself and just enjoy the freedom that way…

So, Niall looked around, made sure no one spotted him and he quickly saddled his mare and rode off. He hoped no one saw him, just wanted a bit of time alone and to himself. He knew that once Zayn and Louis were betrothed, Louis would have to spend months in the homeland of King Malik, learning their customs as well as his own, for the wedding to be perfect. Niall had to get used to being without one of his brothers.

Niall raced through the outer village, avoiding the busy roads and taking back alleyways and rushed out into the forest surrounding the castle. It was from pure memory that Niall remembered where to go and which turns to take to make it to the usual clearing him and Louis would spend the day at.

He slowed once he knew he was hidden by the thick brush and let his horse trot casually. Niall relaxed on the horse, looked around and took off his hood sighing happily. This was what he had wanted, some freedom.

Niall looked around, listened to the quiet murmur of the trees and just let his horse take him away. He didn’t mind, didn’t pay too much attention to where he was going. When he’d been younger and allowed to leave more often he’d often played in these woods so he knew them like the back of his hand.

He was brought to an opening in the thick bush and stopped his horse under a large old oak tree. Niall tied the horse to a tree then sat down and leaned against the hard bark, closing his eyes and letting the wind brush over him, cooling him off.

This was the freedom he had wished for, this was what he truly wanted all this time. Just to be away from the walls he called home, away from the prying eyes and the constant stares, even the smell of posturing Alpha’s as well as the constant buzz of everyone around him. This freedom, this quiet, was what Niall had been seeking.

He must have dozed off, because a while later Niall heard something behind him. The sun was clearly far more west than before having moved, and the shadows have moved with it, lengthening and widening over the thick green grass surrounding Niall.

Another sound and the Omega quickly moved behind his horse, trying to untie the knot as swiftly as possible, but he was too late.

Someone came out from behind a large bush, raven colored horse with a thick, tall Alpha riding on top, pulling it’s reigns and making the being stop, stomp its hooves a few times and huff loudly, almost regarding Niall with disdain.

The Omega Boy was frozen in his spot, hands hovering nervously over the thick skin of his own horse, a light brown mare with kind dark eyes and a sweet personality. Niall didn’t know what to do, whether to run or not, but he knew that the strong, much larger horse, of this Alpha before him could easily catch up to Niall.

The prince stepped back, looked over to the newcomer and bowed, completely forgetting that his hood wasn’t hiding his face as was customary by his people.

“Prince Tomlinson?” The strange Alpha asked, stepping off his horse, patting it’s strong neck and leaving it without so much as a second glance.

Niall nodded, not looking into the Alpha’s eyes directly. Niall bowed, like he was taught before shuffling away a little.

“Everyone is looking for you. Your father is worried.” The Alpha explained.

There was something off about him. His voice was deep, slow even it was as though he had to think of every word carefully before sounding it out. He was taking his time. His smell was friendly, nothing like the usual Alpha posturing, it was as though he was trying to placate the scared Omega before him with only his voice and smell.

“You know you can talk to me…? And look at me.” He spoke once more, “In my culture it is rude not to look someone in the eye when they are spoken to.”

So he was one of King Malik’s men then. They had such odd customs and Niall had trouble to remember them all and distinguish between his own that were practically branded into his mind.

“I’m sorry sir.” Niall whispered, bowed once more before looking up into the most green, wonderful eyes he’d ever seen. They were breathtaking. So clear and beautiful, no anger or other harsh emotions evident in them, purely concern and worry for the younger and smaller Omega.

He was tall, taller than Liam, but not as broad. His hair was a mess of dark brown curls and Niall could see some odd markings on his arms, almost like his body was a canvas of artwork. His skin was dark from the sun, his eyes sparkling and his body seemed perfect. Niall didn’t know what to say, couldn’t even breathe for a few moments, merely staring at this Alpha before him.

“Everyone is worried about you my lord.” The Alpha explained, “Prince Louis is looking all over for you, feeling quite responsible.”

Niall bit his lip and shook his head, “He shouldn’t. It is his right to part with Zayn seeing as they are to be betrothed sooner rather than later.” Niall explained, coming forward a little, something about this Alpha made Niall trust him.

The Alpha smiled, dimples showing, “You look much better without that hood over your wonderful face.”

Niall blushed and looked down, only to remember the words of the Alpha before and looking back up. He didn’t look that much older than Niall maybe a year or two, he must have been around the same age as Liam.

“And Zayn is terrible at sharing things, hence why he made your brother go into town today. He believes that since he is to marry the young prince, no one else is allowed to have him. Once Zayn gets to know you, he won’t be such a little brat anymore.”

Niall looked at the Alpha confused for a moment, not saying a word.

The older Alpha chuckled and shook his curls, swiping them away from his face, “I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself.” He paused for a moment, “I am Harry Styles, son of Lord Styles, son of the late Robert Styles and Lord Commander of the Royal Guard.” He grinned, “I am the ward of King Malik.”

It dawned on Niall now. This was Harry Styles, the ward of the King and future Commander of the Royal Guard of King Malik. He was training to become a warrior, much like Louis, only Harry had been born into a small time lord family, not the son of the King like Louis.

Niall bowed, “It pleases me to make your acquaintance Lord Styles.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin even more. He just found the Omega in front of him so alluring. He was beautiful in every way, his skin smooth and freckles dotting his nose. It was almost like he was radiating youth and beauty off him, almost like Zayn but in a much simpler and far more innocent fashion than the tanned Omega.

“So what made you ride out here all by yourself? It is quite dangerous for an Omega, especially one of your stature.” Harry questions, sitting down and leaning against a tree, hoping that Prince Niall would feel comfortable enough to sit as well.

It was obvious that the young Omega Boy didn’t want to leave just yet, so Harry would stay with him, protect him if need be, but not leave just yet. He didn’t want to risk anything happening to the young boy.

“Louis usually goes with me on my name day, but Zayn took him. I was lonely and bored so I rode out seeking a bit of freedom.” Niall spoke softly, but Harry could understand every word perfectly. It was as though the Omega had perfected his voice to carry no matter how low he spoke.

“I’d imagine it’d be lonely. Here Omega customs are far different from our own.” Harry mused, picking at the grass around him.

Niall cautiously watched the Alpha, deemed him non-threatening and also sat down, leaving a big enough space though between the two just in case. It made Harry smile brighter at the sight, knowing that Niall at least trusted him a little to sit down across from him.

“Is that why Zayn does not wear his hood?” Niall questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Harry hummed, “Yeah. We do not make an Omega wear a hood. They are free as any man to walk around and talk and sit whenever and wherever they wish. Here you must follow rules, protocol, walk behind the Alpha, live with the clan Alpha until given away, so many things to remember. It is a much simpler life where we are from.”

Niall didn’t understand, couldn’t wrap his head around that. An Alpha and an Omega as equals? That was practically unheard of in this part of the world.

“Yours brothers take good care of you though. Treat you well.” Harry smiled, looking over to the tiny Omega, “I’ve seen some places where even kin treats their Omega like the last dirt. It is sad. Omega’s are precious beings, you’re far stronger than most deem to think and to see them so oppressed saddens me.”

Niall frowned. He did not feel oppressed at all. This was just how things were and for this strange Alpha to walk in and start saying things about traditions that were thousands of years old… No, Niall wouldn’t stand for it.

Quickly he got off the floor, huffed and turned to his horse, “I do not appreciate you speaking of our customs in such a way.”

Harry realized his mistakes got up as well quickly to try and soothe the hurt feelings of the young Omega before him, but getting too close was a mistake. He put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder, but Niall flinched away, took a few quick steps to the side and glared at the Alpha.

Niall knew he shouldn’t, knew it was not like an Omega to glare at an Alpha, but Harry might not have liked their customs, but he had to respect them. An Alpha should not touch an Omega without consent. It was one of the few rules Niall appreciated, but it was all to keep an Omega hidden and mysterious.

“You might not like our customs, but please respect them.” Niall hissed.

Harry looked confused and then he realized what he had done, why Niall was so mad at him. He had completely forgotten and overstepped one of the most important boundaries. In this kingdom an Omega was sacred, something so rare it had to be hidden from everyone, and the most important rule was to wait for consent before touching.

Harry was so used to mouthy, outgoing Omega’s like Zayn that a shy, hidden boy like Niall seemed to be from a different planet, an entirely different breed of Omega.

“I am returning home now.” Niall explained, pulling himself onto his horse swiftly, as though second nature.

Harry hurried to his own horse, “I won’t let you go alone. It is near dark and these woods aren’t danger free.”

Niall didn’t reply, only pulled the hood over his smooth features and trotting away on the horse, closely followed by the young rider of the Kings guard.

Niall just wanted to be back at the castle, to hole himself up in his room and have the rest of the day to himself. It was already not the best birthday and this unknown Alpha made it even worse by stomping all over the boys feelings…

Sure, he was beautiful, just what Niall had always imagined his dream Alpha to look like, he seemed polite enough, but a bit thick when it came to other people’s customs. Niall made an effort, looked up and into those green eyes and the Alpha completely ignored the one rule Niall wanted him to respect.

The blonde couldn’t help but shudder, looking dead straight ahead. He was dressed lightly in a satin green cloak and a bright blue string to tie it up tightly around his neck. The hood was over his face, hiding most of it, keeping him warm.

Niall looked rich. He knew it. Not many Omega’s got to dress in nice, comfortable clothes. No, most Omegas were forced into early prostitution or even breeding farms. Niall counted himself lucky to have evaded such a fate, that many parents do to gain money from their children. It was the life of the poor and Niall couldn’t have been more blessed to have been born into a rich family.

Rustling from the side awoke Niall from his thoughts, shadows dark and long by then from the setting sun in the west, a soft breeze making him shiver and pull the cloak tighter around his frame. From behind he could hear the lazy hooves of Harry’s large stallion.

Another rustling, a twig breaking and birds flying off. All of it seemed suspicious, but it could have been a boar or any other wild animal. Birds spooked easily, Niall didn’t. Or so he told himself.

Niall glanced to his sides a few times, noticed nothing and kept going. They had to walk passed a small cliff face, moss growing all over the old rocks making them seem green along with the rest of the thick bushes and large trees. All of it seemed to tranquil, and a little eerie for the Omega, but he didn’t want to show Harry he was afraid, that he couldn’t handle a simple ride in the woods by himself.

The Omega straightened his back, chin up and continued to ride, only to feel something hit him in the side of the head, full force and making him fly off his horse.

The old mare neighed and made a kicking motion towards whoever had jumped from the cliff face towards Niall. A heavy body was on top of the Omega, knife in hand, mumbling jarred words of praise.

Niall could smell Alpha all over this person, could sense the distraught need of rut and it truly terrified the boy. Never before had he been this close to an Alpha in pure rut, the needy pheromones all around Niall, licking at him, trying to seduce, but Niall was nothing but terrified.

He heard a shout, something like a sword sheathing and then felt the weight of the insane Alpha being pulled off him. Harry and the other Alpha tumbled a few feet away rolling in the dirt, but it was obvious Harry had the upper hand. Sure, the other Alpha was fueled by need and natures lust, but Harry was an experienced fighter, knew how to use his weight and easily fought the Alpha off.

His stallion rushed over to Niall, standing in front of the small Omega, almost as though protecting him. It was like the horse knew what to do, where to stand, having been taught this and bred to perfection.

Niall shivered, felt under his hood where his head had smacked against the cold rocky ground. He knew he’d have bruises the next day, knew his father would scold him and forbid Niall from going out, even into town, because he knew something like this could happen again any day.

Nialls’ own horse had run off, scared and probably back to the stables. Seeing the horse return without Niall riding atop would only make the situation that much worse for him.

Niall didn’t even want to think of what his brothers would say, how grounded he’d be…

Harry returned with the crazed, still in rut alpha struggling against the rope that Harry had somehow gotten and tied around him. His legs were tied, only leaving enough space so he could take small steps. His hands as well and he was gagged.

Harry glared at the disgusting being. The Alpha was filthy. His hair a complete mess, eyes unfocused and large. He had dark rings under his eyes and kept twitching, his nostrils flaring with each breath, taking in the sweet scent of Omega before him, but he could barely move he was so tied up.

Niall shuddered and made himself tiny, hiding behind Harry. Just looking at the insane Alpha, at the needy reactions of him, made the young Omega Boy shy away and want to be alone. Never before had he seen such a creature of insanity before.

“Time to get back. Staying here is only going to be more dangerous.” Harry explained, “I’m taking this guy with us back to the castle so he can be tried or whatever you do with attempted rapists here in your kingdom.”

Without a second thought Harry grabbed Niall by the arms and lifted him into his horse, then tied the Alpha to the back and sat in the saddle as well, pressing his chest to the young Omegas back.  

Niall shivered and said nothing else. He knew Harry hadn’t meant to manhandle him, he was merely doing what he thought was the right thing and if that meant grabbing and pulling the younger Omega onto the saddle then Niall wouldn’t complain. He was too shaken from the event to really function.

With their wild Alpha trotting behind them slowly, it took ages to get back to the castle. Neither Harry nor Niall spoke to one another, both too absorbed in their own thoughts to even think of conversing. It was dark by the time they did get to the castle grounds.

The first person Niall saw was Louis, sitting by the training grounds, sword on his lap and glaring at the ground.

Harry stopped his horse and let Niall jump off before rushing towards his brother, “Louis!”

The older Alpha looked up and saw little Niall rush towards him, the boys expensive cloak dirty and torn. Niall hadn’t even noticed that he had torn it when he’d been jumped by the crazed Alpha, but didn’t even care, just ran towards his older brothers’ embrace.

Louis cuddled Niall close, kissing the top of his head over and over, not noticing the frightened smell on him. He was too glad to see his brother in one piece. He had worried all day, searched the forest, but never found Niall and then his horse had come riding in without Niall… Louis had been so scared.

“Niall are you alright?” Liam rushed over as well, having looked at the mare in the stables to make sure she was alright as well.

Niall shuddered and shrugged, still holding himself close to Louis, burrowing into his neck and scenting his strong, eldest brother.

“You’re okay Niall…” Louis whispered running a hand through his brothers hair, pushing the hood off in the process, but not caring. What was more important was the safety of his baby brother.

Liam sniffed the air, looked at Niall and then over to Harry who was undoing the rope so he could pull the insane Alpha away from his horse. Liam could tell something had happened. Niall reeked of fear and unknown Alpha testosterone. It made Liam growl and rush over towards Harry.

“What exactly happened Styles?” Liam asked and finally Louis noticed it too. Realized how Niall was shaking in his arms, pulling himself closer and closer to him.

Harry pulled the Alpha closer by the rope, “This wildling tried to attack us.” He explained, “Thankfully I was there to stop him.”

The wild Alpha hissed against the gag, thrashing wildly eyes widening even more, unfocused, yet centering solely on Niall who was still clutching onto his brother.

Liam growled and punched the wild Alpha before him, then telling Niall to take him to the basement dungeons where their father would put a verdict on this filthy piece of shit. Liam couldn’t even look at the disgusting Alpha. He was one of the many who let their nature take over completely, lose all self worth and just _wantwantwant_ without second thought.

“I… I want to thank Harry.” Niall whispered, finally realizing how close to being… to being _ruined_ he was.

Louis hushed his brother, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head, “I know you do, but first let us bring you to father. He was worried about you… and angry…” Louis added on.

Niall sighed and nodded, still huddling close to his brother while the three left to go see their father.

Zayn watched it all from behind, saw how Niall had reacted, saw the love and compassion of his brothers and this odd feeling overcame him, something he had never felt before and it scared him. He rushed back to his chambers, hoping to forget this feeling.

The three young princes made it to their fathers chambers.

The large Alpha king sat at his desk, feather in hand, writing something on a piece of paper. When his three sons walked in he set it down, eyes moving over the three.

Liam with his chest puffed out, face red with anger and puffing still angry at the mere idea of someone having tried to touch his baby brother. His innocent Omega brother who could barely protect himself from a wasp, let alone an attempt at rape.

Louis held Niall close to him, shielding him even from their own father, arms tightly pulling him into his broad chest, fingers running through his hair, fiercely protective and proud, glaring at their father to even dare say something.

Lastly, Niall was shivering in his brothers hold, the realization of everything hitting him full force as they entered the room, his father looming by the desk, eyes hard and dark, much like they always were, not an ounce of sympathy for the young Omega.

“Niall.” Their father sighed, “You ran off…” He trailed off looking at his two Alpha sons seeing them glare at their own father.

It wasn’t that the King disliked Niall, he just never understood him. He was an Alpha, had bred with an Alpha wife. He had never been much in contact with Omegas so he never understood how Niall was feeling, how to interpret his reactions. His late wife, she’d been better at it, more compassionate but years ago she passed leaving the King to fend alone to try and figure out how to talk and act with Niall, but to no avail, he was just as clueless as he was years ago.

“I am sorry father.” Niall whispered head down, still shaking.

The King knew something was wrong.

“I am sorry father it was my fault. I should have gone with Niall, but I left him alone. It is his name day, so please do not be cross with him.” Louis explained, “He just wanted a bit of freedom.”

The King nodded, still frowning hard stare on his youngest son, “What happened?” He asked.

Niall shook his head, tear filled eyes looking up at his oldest brother, hoping that Louis could explain.

“We went searching for him, and it was Lord Styles who found him.” Liam explained, “They were on their way back when a wildling, crazed Alpha, attacked them. Niall fell off his horse, she spooked and ran back here, while Harry fought the wilding off.”

Their father nodded looking grim. He turned to the large window hands clasped behind his back. The three boys could hear him sigh, didn’t see his expression though.

“We have this wilding in custody?”

“Yes.”

“Wildlings haven’t dared this close to the city gates in a while. It could be a one time deal or that their whole clans are returning. This isn’t a good sign.” The King sounded worried, “They cannot speak. Too far gone into their minds, only thing fueling them is the prospect of knotting and being knotted.”

Niall whimpered at the mere thought of it, curling closer to Louis who squeezed him tightly.

“I will think about what to do with this wildling. You boys go to bed. Niall you are not allowed anywhere without Paul or one of your brothers around. Understood?”

Niall nodded, mumbling a quiet ‘yes father’ under his breath, pulling the hood over his face, bruise forming on his cheekbone from the fall off his horse. He felt tired and uncomfortable, just wanted his bed.

“And tomorrow we will thank the young Lord Styles.” Their father added.

The three brothers turned around and walked out the door, Louis and Liam still fussing over Niall and the bruised flesh. 

“I’ll take you to your chambers.” Louis spoke, while Liam excused himself to go look after the horses.

Niall knew his father was mad, knew that it had been stupid what he had done, but it was in the past and the young Omega knew that his father just wanted Niall safe, hence why he didn’t make him suffer any more with harsher punishment.

“That was very stupid of you today Niall.” Louis explained.

Niall frowned, looked down and nodded, “But if you hadn’t changed your plans none of this would have happened.” Sometimes he hated himself, hated how he couldn’t stop himself from saying what he truly felt.

Louis stopped walking and stared at his youngest brother for a moment, “I know you and Zayn don’t get along.” He mumbled, “But don’t blame him for this.”

Niall rolled his eyes, pushing the hood up a little, “I am not blaming him. I don’t know what crawled up Zayn’s butt, but he is the one who despises me. I never did anything but show kindness to him and all he does is make fun of me.” His voice sounded watery by the end, a few tears building at the corners, ready to slide down his rosy cheeks.

“Tears won’t get you anywhere Niall. You can’t cry your way out of any conversation.” Louis sounded angry, looking over his younger brother.

“I’m not crying to get out of a conversation.” Niall muttered.

“But what is it that you have against Prince Zayn?” Louis growled taking a step towards Niall.

“Nothing!” Niall exclaimed, “I’ve got nothing against him Louis. He is another Omega, one who you’ll marry soon, and I tried to be nice to him, but he doesn’t like me.”

“Oh Niall, please you never even tried, I saw you guys interacting.”

Niall huffed in pure annoyance, stomping his foot before turning from Louis and rushing down the hallway towards his quarters, “You never listen to me Louis. And that’s never happened, not until Zayn showed up.” He barged into his room, throwing the heavy wooden door shut before Louis could enter as well, continuing the stupid argument with his youngest brother.

Niall wasn’t in the mood for this, didn’t need his brother mad at him for something as stupid as this. No, Niall just wanted his big brother back, the Louis who would laugh with him, would throw a sword at Niall and joke with him to fight, but these days all Louis had eyes for was Zayn, and Niall didn’t blame him, but Niall didn’t want to be completely forgotten too.

The boy went to bed, curled up in his mountains of blanket, completely exhausted and ready to let sleep take over. But just as he closed his eyes, relaxed and fell into the world of dreams, everything changed. The comfortable blanket seemed to suffocate him, too much heat, and the softness swallowed him whole.

Another nightmare, far worse than the ones before. Images of crazed Alphas flooded the young Omega’s mind and made him want to wake up and hurl, but he was trapped in the world of dreams.

The rest of the week Niall felt shaken. Every corner he turned he would see the wildlings eyes, so emotionless and empty. He couldn’t handle it, felt himself panicking every moment of the day, even with Paul following close behind him, his own shadow, he felt trapped within his nightmares even by day.

Lessons were terrible, Niall could barely keep his hands still enough to sow or cook or muster up enough energy from sleepless nights to help with the younger Omegas or show the others the easiest way to complete dance moves. Niall knew he had to get his act together, but it was terrible. He was terrified of everything.

“I know you’re scared Niall.” Zayn waltzed over one day, completely sick of Niall’s jumpy and scared behavior.

Niall chewed on the inside of his cheek looking down and shrugging, “I know it’s stupid.” He murmured.

“Good, then get your head out of your arse.” Zayn fumed.

The two were walking down from the Omega tower after a short day of lessons. They were going towards the court yard where the young Alpha Men were practicing their swords play. In two days time it would be the tourney, long awaited by most. It would be the day that Louis confessed his love for Zayn and the want to court him.

“It’s not that easy Zayn.” Niall looked over, blue eyes shining with fear and unshed tears.

“Yes. It is Niall. You’re acting like a big fat baby right now, begging for attention and it is very unbecoming of you to do this. Omegas should be strong and comfortable, not shy, hidden like you are right now.” Zayn hissed.

Niall didn’t know what to say, how to say any of it. He just wanted Zayn to leave him alone and stop with the insults. Didn’t the other Omega understand that he was hurt, and scared beyond reasonable thought?

“Why do you always have to be so mean?” Niall whimpered.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Because I need to smack some sense into your dense Omega head. You don’t need to be afraid. If you’d learnt any self defense or anything like that in your silly little Omega classes you wouldn’t have to fear every single Alpha around you and you wouldn’t have been so helpless when that wildling tried to munch you up.”

“I…” Niall didn’t know what to say. The words cut deep and they were words Niall had known all along, but coming from someone like Zayn they seemed sharper with far more edge to them that necessary.

“You Omegas here are so stupid sometimes, seriously.” Zayn huffed, rolling his eyes and strolling over towards Liam and Louis.

Niall hated him. Niall didn’t hate anyone, but Zayn Malik, Prince of the Malik Kingdom sure as hell made him rethink that. The boy was arrogant, was rough and just completely and utterly mean towards Niall, yet no one saw that, everyone loved him and Niall hated him… making him seem like the petty, jealous Omega…

Niall huffed, puffed out his chest before rushing towards Zayn.

“You think you’re so great, just because you grew up in a more… how do you call it ‘modern’… setting. You’re not better than any of us Omegas here and all you do is make fun of our ways and belittle the rituals. You’re rude, obnoxious and I am surprised my brother would even dare court you. You’re petty, jealous and stuck up. I. Hate. You.” Niall blew up, arms waving in the air, Zayn’s eyes wide, mouth agape.

All other Alphas heard, saw what had happened, but they merely saw half of it, saw how Niall, sweet innocent Prince Niall, blew up in Prince Zayns face. No one heard what Zayn had said before, where those words had come from, making Zayn look like the one being attacked, instead of Niall having been hurt before as well.

“Niall.” Louis exclaimed, “That is enough! How dare you!”

Niall huffed, looked to Zayns’ shocked face and then turned to hurry off. He knew he’d be in trouble, knew his father would find out and punish him accordingly. Maybe even King Malik since he had blown up in his sons face. Niall didn’t even want to think of what might happen, he had just been so mad and frustrated and most of all scared…

Scared because the things Zayn had said made so much sense to him, but Niall had kept all those thoughts hidden and buried under the good, well mannered Omega lessons he had been forced to endure since a young age.

Niall heard footsteps behind him, softer than any Alphas so he knew it wasn’t Liam or Louis or even Paul. He didn’t dare look back only rushed through the castle gates and down to the lower village where the farmers market was held. Niall just wanted to blend in for a bit, had to find a good spot to hide.

The steps caught up with him, someone grabbed his arm and he was spun around. He looked up at none other than Zayn himself.

The Omega grinned, teeth shining brightly, “Finally had some guts kid.” He smirked, “This is what I’ve wanted from you all this time, to stop showing me that pathetic act you get drilled into your little, sweet head. No, I wanted to see the real Prince Niall, see those emotions and I finally did. Sure it was harsh what you said but true.”

Niall rolled his eyes, ripping his hand from the other Omegas’ grasp, “Why are you always so mean to me though?”

“To get you to be normal, not this prissy perfect image of an Omega! I want you to be yourself.” Zayn explained, “You look like you could be such a great person, have such great impact and ideas, but in your society you get oppressed to do meaningless everyday tasks and a smart kid like you shouldn’t suffer that.”

Niall huffed, “You’re still annoying.”

Zayn laughed, skin crinkling around his eyes and nose scrunching up, “Wouldn’t want to have it any other way…” He looked around at all the peasants selling food and drinks, as well as warm coats for the coming winter, “Now how about he ditch this place and go back to the castle.”

Niall smirked this time, “Can’t handle the peasants?”

Zayn shoved the smaller and younger Omega off him not saying another word.

The two were walking up the road back to the castle and courtyard when the trumpets sounded. They came form the highest watchtower, which meant something dangerous was approaching in the distance.

Most of the peasants scrammed quickly into their homes or into random inns, while the two Omegas fought against the current of hurrying folk. Niall nearly lost his balance, had Zayn not caught him a few times.

“You run quick and far.” Zayn growled as another regular whore rushed passed him.

Niall was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew they didn’t have enough time to make it to the castle gates,  so he grabbed Zayn by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into a different direction of a random pub.

Most of the villagers knew Niall, knew of his royal status and most would defend the young boy. When he’d had more time he’d often come down with his mother and talk to them, play with the kids his own age and just have a good time, and make sure that the folk were living comfortably. The relationship between King and his folk was outstanding, so Niall knew he could trust all these people here.

The two young Omega Boys’ shuffled into an inn, a large bellied man stood behind the counter, while another was barring up the windows and then locking the door behind the royal Omegas.

“Prince Niall.” The one behind the counter bowed respectfully.

Niall bowed as well, “Sir, we seek refuge from the impending attack. We couldn’t make it back in time to the castle gates.”

“We will give you the best room to stay in and food and water.” The second man said.

Niall smiled and nodded, “Thank you kind sirs. I will tell my father of your gracious help. Would you also happen to have a bird with which I can send him a quick message?”

It wasn’t often that someone attacked. King Horan was strong and a proud man, not many Lords in the surrounding area dared to try and attack him, especially since King Malik was visiting in part of his own army was on castle grounds as well.

One of the two big men went to fetch a bird with which Niall could send a message to the castle for someone to read. Niall just wanted them to know they were alright and hiding in an inn. This was his fault for running off, he knew he’d be in even more trouble this time around.

“This is weird.” Niall whispered to Zayn who was awfully quiet, “No one ever dares attack us… I wonder what changed.” The older Omega didn’t say anything just waited for the guy to come back with a bird.

Then they were showed to a room on the second floor, big enough for both of them, mostly clean and fresh beddings.

“If you need anything else, just come ask downstairs. Ludovic and I are going to be there. Just beware of our other guests, they are commoners from all over the realm and do not deem our royal Omega’s as precious as us.”

Niall set the bird down near the window, letting it flap its wings pliantly before making a quiet noise and then hopping around on the spot.

“This is insane!” Zayn whispered.

Niall nodded. In the 15 years he had lived, no one had ever dared attack the castle. No one had ever succeeded in getting this far, so this was quite frightening, but the young Omega shouldn’t worry just yet. He knew he had to contact his family somehow.

“We need to stay calm though.” Niall explained, “Panic will bring us nowhere.” He remembered Louis always telling him to stay calm, that in situations like these panic was never the option and Zayn looked near panic.

“It’s kind of hard not to panic. We’re in some peasant inn, while some guy is attacking us. How should be stay calm?”

“You’re acting like a frightened Omega Zayn.” Niall explained, “You need to take deep breaths and think. This is what you told me before you hated and now you’re acting just like that.”

“Well before there wasn’t trumpets sounding and people readying themselves for an attack.”

Niall had never been in a situation like this, but his father had drilled everything into him. He knew by heart what he had to do, his brothers even taught the young Omega Boy how to hold a sword just for pressure situations like this, but Zayn, even though he was so much more ‘modern’ -whatever that even meant- seemed completely out of his element.

Niall quickly jotted a note down to his father, saying him and Zayn were in the inn, that the inn keepers were nice enough to let them stay and that once the immediate danger was over they’d come back to the castle, but the Omegas hadn’t had enough time to make it back.

The tied the note to the birds leg, then whispered the direction and let it fly off through the window. He hoped that whoever was attacking hadn’t seen, because that note was important and he didn’t want it picked off.

“We can’t do much now.” Nial sighed, sitting down on the bed, hands clasped together on his lap, biting his lip with worry.

Sure, he knew what to do, but he had never encountered this situation. His father had told him to stay calm, to not worry. Never in his calculations had it come that Niall would be alone with another royal Omega. There were always guards.

“This is quite frightening.” Niall whispered, looking over to Zayn who was shaking now, eyes staring out at the window, “This has never happened in your kingdom?” Niall asked softly.

Zayn shook his head, “No. I’ve only heard stories from Harry and father when they went to defend cities in our name. I never thought I’d have to witness something like this.”

Niall could agree. He had heard stories, listened intently when Louis spoke of his adventures, always wishing something similar could happen to him, but now that he was living it, he wished he hadn’t wanted this, because he was scared and afraid and all these feelings that Louis never spoke of.

“I hope someone comes and gets us soon.” Zayn spoke.

Niall couldn’t agree more. He could hear the stomping of horses, heard shouts outside. Whoever it was that was attacking was coming at them with ferocious speed. Niall only knew of a few clans, daring enough to attack, his father had taught all three of his sons about them, and only one clan was large enough for this type of attack and they were the clan of the horses.

Niall had heard stories of their ferocious leader, how heartless he was and that he had attacked many times before, always building a large enough army to cause damage. Niall had been too young to ever witness an attack, but Louis had when he was very little and the eldest brother never spoke of it. No matter how often Niall had asked, Louis just shook his head, faraway look in his blue eyes.

“It’s the horse clan.” Niall closed his eyes and listened as more people screamed, “Father told me of them. They were terrifying and strong. Far too strong for people living in huts in the woods. They have the power of the horse and pray to the queen in the moon. They have no mercy, kill or be killed, the weak do not get to live… they’re terrifying to fight against. It’s either win or die with them. Loss is not acceptable.”

“How do you know it is them attacking this moment?” Zayn asked, scooting over to the same bed as Niall, pulling himself close.

“Listen to the hooves. They are strong, determined and vicious.” 

Zayn hummed and did as he was told, the two scared Omegas sitting together huddled close.

Niall felt so stupid, felt so dumb for running off. He hadn’t thought that something like this would happen 15 years of peace, he never imagined someone to attack the castle. Niall had lived far to secure, too closed off to even think of this and now it was happening.

He knew that the Horse Clan would do something terrible, they would burn the houses down to the peasants, smoke them out, then chase the helpless people off, laughing whilst cutting their heads off.

It was like his nightmares were coming to life and that was what frightened the boy the most.

“I am so scared Zayn.” Niall finally admitted, “I know that I learnt to be strong in situations like these but I am so scared.”

Zayn wrapped an arm around Niall, “Don’t worry our prince charming’s will come get us.”

Niall snorted, “Who? Louis?”

“And Harry of course.” Zayn smirked, “Harry is quite fond of you, but you don’t notice. He cannot take his eyes off you when you walk, always stays close to you, hovering behind you, it’s quite endearing since my brother has never acted in such a manner before.”

Niall blushed and buried himself closer to Zayn, “You should see how idiotic Louis gets around you.”

The two sat there for a while longer in pure silence when the hooves became louder. It seemed as though the ground was shaking on which the inn stood. It made the two Omegas even more scared.

Then they smelt it the smell of burned wood and grass. They knew that something was wrong that moment. Both sat up quickly, the door being ripped open by one of the two inn keepers.

“We must hurry your highness. They are near and burning all the homes and killing without looking. We must get you out of here and to the castle grounds as quickly. “

“It’s the Horse Clan?” Niall asked and the man looked at the younger Omega gravely.

“Unfortunately it is so. They haven’t attacked in 15 years.”

The three rushed out of the room, many of the inhabitants of the inn had their swords pulled or wooden plants with nails in them. None looked like they knew what they were doing, but all were determined to protect themselves.

The inn keeper walked to a back room, then through a kitchen, the two boys following without looking around where they were going, blindly following the fat man to the back alley.

A thin, lanky man was waiting for them there. He had dark hair, kind brown eyes and two streaks of blonde. His skin was tanned and he looked quite comical if he hadn’t been scowling and so serious all of a sudden.

“This is Jack he will lead you to the castle.”

The young Boys thanked the inn keeper, Jack not saying a word merely walking, crouched over through the alley, hiding by the corner and motioning for the other two to follow him.

Niall could hear the screams, could see the smoke and smell the burnt flesh. His dreams were like this, so hot, far too frightening, but this was worse than that. This was reality, everything here was real, was happening and Niall couldn’t compute that the shouts were real people.

Jack stopped, looked around a corner, and then hurried back a few steps, crowding Niall and Zayn behind a pile of crates. He loomed over the two, almost in a protective manner, peeking out from behind the wood every few moments.

Niall nor Zayn dared breathe heavily, afraid someone would hear. They could make out the heavy falls of horses feet, the snort of and neighing, louder than most. They could smell the vulgar smell of death thick in the air.

Jack looked over the crates then ducked once more, his long limbs shaking. None of the three moved, they stayed silent, breathing in shallow, quiet breaths. It was exhausting and terrifying. None of them knew if they were safe, if they’d even make it.

Off in the distance they could hear the terror, smell the fires and just imagine all the horrible and disgusting things these intruders were doing.

After what felt like hours, but was probably merely a few minutes, Jack got up, motioned for the two Omegas to follow him and hurried around a corner.

Zayn went in front of Niall, following quick, the youngest making the back end of their little train. None of them saw the dark eyes following them. None noticed how behind the thick wall someone watched as they tried to make their escape.

A few more steps, one more corner and they ran right into the largest horse any of the three had ever seen.

Jack gasped, took a hurried step back, only to have the hooded man on the large, dark horse pull out a huge sword, whack at the lanky man’s head, his limb rolling to the floor, bloody body crumbling down. Zayn stood frozen in place, honey eyes wide with fright, completely still.

Niall was much the same. Seeing the blood and lifeless body of the guy who was supposed to bring them back to the castle, was too much. Niall just wanted to turn around and throw up, felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe that this person had just chopped his head off, as though it was nothing.

“What do we have here?” The horse took a menacing step forward. It’s legs were thicker than most, it looked far more muscular, black shining mane foaming from the mouth and teeth looking far too shark for an animal which merely ate grass. No, this whole being looked wrong, too big, too mean, so off from every other of its kind.

Neither Zayn nor Niall spoke, standing frozen in front of the guy. He pulled off his cloak revealing an old man, a few years older than Niall’s father, scar reaching from the corner of his mouth to his eye, each eyeball a different color and a small, pointy nose. His hair was shaved completely, showing off his perfectly circular face, small goatee beard on his chin, under the too thin lips. He was grotesque to look at. Arms built, legs wide…

“Two little Omega boys running for their lives.” He chuckled, “So brave of you not to be hooded.” His voice was rough, as though he had smoked too much over time, wheezing a little after each word.

Zayn scoffed and took a step away from him, arm outstretched as though to protect Niall who was cowering behind Zayn. This man looked dangerous, he smelled of death and rotting flesh, his whole demeanor was overbearing.

“Cute.” He chuckled, dark sound shaking the two to the bones.

Another rider came up behind the pair, one scooping Niall up and pulling him onto the horse, the young teen not able to defend himself, while the leader, the frightening man, grabbed Zayn and did the same to him, both riding off at unimaginable speeds.

Niall tried to struggle, wiggle, even scream for help, but the rider must have gotten annoyed with him and punched the small Omega, knocking him out.

Niall came to in a dark, too hot room. He had chains around his ankles and wrists. He had his head pillowed by Zayn’s thighs, the older Omega staring at the wall across from them, he himself also chained up.

“Where are we?” Niall asked, sitting up wincing at the pain in his head.

Zayn shrugged, “No clue they knocked me out too.” Both Omegas sat there, shaking in their chains, unable to speak. Neither knew what to do, where they were or how they could get out of this.

“I’m sorry Zayn.” Niall whimpered, looking over to the oriental boy, “This is my fault. Had I not freaked out, not been scared of the repercussions of the things I said, then this wouldn’t have happened. I should have just kept my mouth shut and ignored the things you said. I’m so sorry.” Niall felt the tears stream down his face, heart hammering in his chest. He was so scared, so afraid of what would happen and it was all his fault. He was to blame for this, just like he always was.

Niall was nothing but a mess up. He wasn’t good at being an Omega, he wasn’t obedient, he messed up the rules. It was all his fault and his father had warned him that something was up with the wildllings moving closer. Niall was to blame for everything and he hated himself for having lost control and running off.

“It’s not your fault Niall. You couldn’t have predicted this and I pushed you to say that. I wanted you to lash out at me.” Zayn soothed, scooting closer to the shaking and crying boy, “Crying isn’t very Omega like, you’re ruining your pretty face.”

Niall couldn’t stop. He just hiccupped and let more tears slide down his cheeks.

“You really want our princes to find us like this? You all blotchy from crying?” Zayn tried again, he didn’t like seeing Niall like this, so hysterical. It reminded him of the boys’ birthday when he’d been attacked by that wildling in the woods and it had been Harry who had saved him. Zayn remembered how the boy had curled into Louis’ side, needed the physical comfort of his older brother to know he was safe.

Zayn couldn’t do that though. His hands were bound, he could merely moved closer so they were touching. The older Omega couldn’t put his arm around the tiny boy beside him, because that was all Niall was. He was a small, frightened boy and Zayn had made fun of him and ruined his birthday in a mere few weeks that he had known him.

“We’re going to get through this.” Zayn whispered to Niall, holding him as best as he could, rocking the small boy next to him.

The two stayed together like that for a while until someone walked in, boots hitting the rough floor, door to the room opening and falling closer, a shimmer of light shining through into the darkness.

“Finally awake the two of you.” It was the man who had found them.

Neither Omega said a thing, just stared up at the giant shadow looming over the two of them.

“We’ve raped your women, killed the young, made the men watch… oh what fun we had. It wasn’t the actual attack, a mere message for that King of yours… but soon the actual attack on the castle will begin… but first we need to have some fun, and what is more fun than two young, perfectly healthy Omega boys such as yourselves?” He chuckled, “We’ve got some lovely wildlings prepared for you guys who would love a chance to chase and fuck.”

Niall shuddered, letting out a terrified squeal, burrowing closer to Zayn. The mere idea of seeing another one of those wild men, those beasts terrified the boy. He had seen those lifeless and dead eyes over and over in his dreams, he didn’t need to experience it once more.

“You seem quite eager.” The guy chuckled, grabbed Niall by his hair and pulled him up. The young Omega tried to fight him off, wanting to be let down, pure terror gripping him as he thrashed as best as he could, but to no avail.

“You’ll make a great show for us.”

“Leave him alone!” Zayn shouted, “Let me do it.”

The guy chuckled, “So noble of you Omega, but that is something we despise. Nobleness and all that is not something us of the Horse Clan know. No, we just want blood and I feel there will be much shed with this young boy.”

Niall was taken outside into the evening air, pulled by his hair. He cried and begged, wanted to be let go, wished for help, something, but he had no idea what to do. He was a prisoner with these people, people who hated him and his whole family.

“Cannot believe to find the Kings’ youngest boy running around in the lower village. What a perfect find.” The leader chuckled, “You’re just as pretty as everyone always said. Soft skin…” He ran a thick, dirty finger over Niall’s cheek, bending down to make eye contact with Niall, “Such blue eyes like the sea and perfect rosy cheeks. A nimble little body… you’ll be fun to watch. So much more than any other Omega’s who’ve got to do this before.”

Niall whimpered, begged for him to let them go, wished that somehow Louis or Liam or even Harry would come find them. He just wanted to be safe with his brothers, in the castle and in his room. He had been so stupid to have run off like that, to have had left Paul and everyone else behind, all because he couldn’t contain his emotions.

“Nothing you say can get me to change my mind young prince… I am Lord Gaellin of the Horse Clan and I won’t ever let you go.”

The two reached a type of Arena. Men were sitting around a fenced off circle, eating large amounts of food, talking and laughing, most drinking. It was a loud affair, all men large and buff, hair shaved like Gaellin. It was frightening.

“The entertainment has arrived!” Gaellin announced, shoved Niall into the middle of the fenced off area, following him to take off the chains. He pushed Niall roughly into the dirt, then walked off to an empty spot, right next to a cage where a ferocious wilding seemed to be waiting for Niall. He saw the cage rattle, heard the snarls and it made the small boy quiver in horror.

“Let the fun begin.” Gaellin announced joyously and opened the cage.

Out walked the most hideous creature Niall had ever laid eyes on. Hair sticking in all directions, thin and white with age. No shirt, far too skinny, ribs sticking out vastly. A small piece of cloth hiding his manhood, skinny, yet strong legs. The worst part was his face. He looked even more crazed than the last wildling Niall had encountered. This one looked far more insane, eyes wide, dark circles under them and scratches on his cheeks, blood oozing out, looking infected. His teeth were rotting, nose flaring with smell of scared Omega.

Niall couldn’t do anything, just stood there watching the ferocious beast. He couldn’t even call it a human, it had lost all it’s humanity when it decided to hunt innocent Omegas’ like himself. It was nothing but a shell of pure and utter lust.

The thing snarled inching forward, as though testing out the reflexes of it’s pray. Niall couldn’t take his eyes off the thing, didn’t know how to move anymore. Just frozen in spot.

With a flash movement, the wildling rushed to the side, making Niall flinch and jump away as well. It went on like that for a while, the wilding laughing hysterically while chasing the frightened Omega in circles.

Niall cried, begged for help, stumbled over his feat, eyes never taken off the wildling. He was so fearful, his worst nightmares coming true within that rink and those people, these men drinking and watching did nothing to help, merely edged the Wildling on, cheered for it to go at Niall faster. It was gruesome and Niall didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Finally, the Wildling jumped, hit Niall and the two tumbled to the ground. Niall had all the air knocked out of him, but he kept struggling against the rough, wandering hands of the beast on top of him, sniffing and drooling, howling in delight at the smell of fearful and ready Omega.

Niall could hear the men cheer, heard their excited roars of approval, while Niall continued to struggle and to beg for everything to stop. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to be part of this ongoing war. He had nothing to do with it. All he had to do was become the perfect little Omega and be auctioned off to a high bidding suitor, nothing else. Niall didn’t know how this had happened, why these men were doing this and he had no idea how to get out of it.

With a last sense of hope Niall managed to shove the Wildling off himself and curled up in a corner. He let out a few soft whines, sounds that he had never made before. They were naturally coming from him, and Niall felt it was the right thing to do. He sat there, whining softly, letting instinct take over, much like the Wildling had done, only Niall was still himself.

He could feel everything, see everything around him. The sound was overwhelming, the jeers and laughter of the drunk men. It made his head spin and made Niall lose focus. He let out a louder whine, then was knocked over again, emphatic cheering once again came from the group of men watching and Niall let out one last, earsplitting scream in the hopes of someone finding him and being able to save him.

In that moment everything stopped around him. The Wildling stood still, eyes staring right through him, the men all holding their ears and cowering. Niall didn’t know what had happened, where this shout had come from but it seemed to resonate in his and in everyone else’s ears, keeping everyone at bay.

No one moved, no one said a word, just stared at Niall with pure shock. He didn’t even want to think of what had just happened.

Finally, one of the members of the Horse Clan stood up, walked into the rink and grabbed Niall by the hair, pulling him towards Gaellin without another word. Niall flinched and let out another soft whine, trying to get away, but he was forced onto his knees in front of the leader who regarded him with cold disdain.

“I thought it was merely a legend, of an Omega calling to it’s mate… we’ve done this plenty and never before have we had an Omega let out a shrill sound like that.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, “Now you alerted them where you are. This wasn’t what we had in mind for you and your friend…”

Niall let his eyes gaze over where another broad man walked into the arena, dragging Zayn behind him. The tanned Omega gasped when he saw Niall, happy to see him alive, but rattled by the awful high-pitched sound he’d just endured. Zayn didn’t know where it was from, or who even managed to make such a sound, but looking at all the men in the room he knew it had to have come from inside here.

“The two of you are a liability which we must get rid of as quickly as possible.” Gaellin explained, as though he was talking about the weather outside, like the lives of two young Omegas’ wasn’t important at all.

“What do you plan on doing?” Zayn hissed, being thrown onto the ground next to Niall.

The Alpha above them chuckled, “Well young boy… that is a good question. Do I slice your throats or do I make it slower, cut off limbs and make whoever is on their way walk in on a bloody scene with both of you fading into darkness and death….”

“You’re sick!” Zayn exclaimed.

A moment of silence, then Gaellin snapped forward punching Zayn across the face, making the Omega fall over, spit out some blood and then glare at the overbearing leader.

“You’re so tough hitting a bound Omega.” Zayn coughed and spat blood at the Alphas’ feet.

Gaellin didn’t say anything, merely stood there, ready to throw another punch. Niall was helplessly looking on, didn’t know how to help Zayn or how to be strong and confident like him. Sure, he had his one moment where he stood up to Zayn, but standing up to this Alpha, this manic killer was something quite different and Niall couldn’t find the right words to somehow say to him. Niall watched as Gaellin punched Zayn once more, the cheek of the Omega swelling already.

Niall was horror struck, he wished he could help, somehow save Zayn from any pain, because it was Nialls’ fault they were in this whole mess. Zayn had merely tried to come after him, bring him back to the castle and be safe, but Niall had messed it all up, screwed them over and now they were here, captured and in pain.

What no one seemed to notice was the Wildling still unchained, he finally got out of his daze and saw two Omega’s which made him all the more crazed. He rushed forward, letting out a gurgling sound, before jumping on top of the Alpha who was holding Zayn. The Wildling reared back, then with all it’s force bit into the neck of the Alpha, making him scream, wiggle and throw the beat off him, but the Wildling wouldn’t have any of it, going after him.

In their culture this warrior was now on his own.

The Wildling continued to jump, snarl and claw at the larger warrior, complete and utter intensity in it’s wild eyes. The thought and need of _omega_ fueling the insane being, while the warrior tried to use calculated blows to ward off the insane creature.

It was awkward to watch, all the men, who were so occupied with escaping and getting away a few minutes ago, were then enamored in watching the fight between their own and their captured Wildling.  It was a sight to behold. Everyone gasped and cheered when their own got a good blow in, still bleeding from the neck, while the Wildling danced and cackled, almost as though trying to form words.

Niall was shaking the sight of the Wildling made him quiver on the spot, made him want to curl up and hide away. Nothing on this planet scared the young Omega Boy more than a crazed and insane Wildling.

The fight seemed to be even. The warrior would grunt, swing his arms and hit the Wildling back who merely bounced over once more, teeth bared and breathing heavy, spit flying everywhere. The match was gruesome to see, it made both Omegas’ flinch back, but neither could take their eyes off the images before them.

In the end it was the warrior who won. He grabbed the Wildling, took him by the shoulder and smashed the thing to the ground, then punched him over and over, until the squealing and gurgling of the insane creature quieted, finally stopping completely.

Quit surrounded them all, no one spoke, until one of the other warriors cheered wildly, all others joining in. All but one. Gaellin watched in distaste, grabbing Niall and flinging him away.

“You must be killed swiftly then, due to this waste of time.”

Niall shuddered, wishing he had somehow been able to stall for a bit longer. He wished that Louis or Harry or Liam were here, anyone would come through those gates of the hidden arena and save Zayn and himself, but this was it, this was too late, the end of it all.

“I’ll make sure to leave you nice and on display for when your family finally decides to come look for you.” Gaellin chuckled, shoving Niall into the dirty ground before getting his sword.

Just as he was about to smash it into Niall, the door swung open and in came a stampede of riders on horseback. Niall saw the emblem of his Kingdom, as well as that of King Malik on the riders and he felt so elated, so happy no words could describe the weight lifted off his chest at the sight of the riders coming to save them.

Niall could make out Louis, even in his uniform under one of the helmets, his brother riding over to Zayn, while his legion took care of the warriors all over the place. It was obvious that no survivors could be taken. These men of the Horse Clan would die rather than tell secrets of their lands.

Another warrior galloped towards Niall, the young Omega seeing the emblem of King Malik on his shield, as well as curls of chocolate brown hair peeking out from under the helmet.

Niall felt light, elated even to see Harry, something he didn’t think before of the boy. He’d only made Niall feel weird and awkward, but now, seeing him here, fighting Gaellin, swords clashing, it almost warmed the Omega’s heart.

Someone else swung in, grabbed Niall and pulled him up onto a horse. The young Omega panicked, felt himself start to thrash around him, not being able to see who it had been that had picked Niall up, but then the person whispered in his ear… Liam. His older brother came here as well to save him, along with Louis and Harry and everyone else.

It was all his fault for being so careless, for not having been brave enough before, now they were all in danger, and risking their lives for Niall. The small blonde boy couldn’t handle the pressure, let himself curl up and cry into the rough, cold armor of his brother, while Liam rode off.

Niall felt a pang in his chest when he realized he didn’t know what was happening with Harry. A different pang from before. With tears still streaming down his cheeks, he looked back, hoping to see Harry ride out of there behind them, grinning and being carefree, much like Niall knew he was, but Niall and Liam, alongside Louis and Zayn were the only ones who had come out thus far.

“H… Harry!” Niall whimpered.

Liam soothed him, kissing the top of his brothers head, “He’ll be out soon don’t worry little brother.”

Niall shook his head as he rode through the dark forest with his brother, the four of them rushing to get back to the castle. Niall couldn’t stop his crying, didn’t know how to shake the quivers and had no idea how to properly think anymore. He just needed to know Harry was safe. He had no clue where this need came from but it consumed him whole, made him think of nothing else than the strange Alpha who had now saved his life twice.

They made it to the castle grounds in record time, the entire courtyard was filled with people needing medical attention, others were just sleeping. Niall hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings, but had he, he’d seen the destruction of the entire lower village. Most of the homes were burnt, there were dead bodies on every street corner, rats rushing through all the dirt. It was a terrifying sight to see.

King Malik and King Tomlinson stood by some soldiers, looking over a map when the four boys returned. Liam and Louis got off the horses, helping the Omegas’ down. Zayn immediately rushed forward hugging his father, Niall wanting to do much the same, but he felt far too sick with guilt to do anything but crumble to the floor in a heap of tears.

The King hurried forward, pulling his youngest up and into his warm embrace, kneeling before the small Omega. Niall merely clung to his father, sobbing into his chest, begging for forgiveness. He’d been a bad Omega and had caused so much trouble.

“Niall…” The King whimpered, “I am so glad you’re safe… so glad.”

Niall shuddered, unable to speak, only holding onto his father, while the two Alpha brothers looked on. Their father was not someone to show affection, he’d always been rather cold, even towards them, but to see him break down and even shed a few tears for their youngest was so odd, yet terribly moving at the same time.

“You’re safe now…” The King whispered, pushing back his sons hair, looking into the blue eyes, identical to the boys’ mother. The Alpha kissed his sons forehead, pulled him in for another hug, “Nothing will happen to you now.”

Niall had no words, merely sobbed and gasped for air, nodding, completely exhausted.

The King stood, looking down at Niall one last time, smiling softly, before turning to Liam.

“Anything useful?” He asked gruffly, one hand still holding Niall close while the Omega whimpered.

Liam looked at Niall, then snapped out of his daze and shifted towards his father, “We found one of the bases… it was where they kept Niall and Zayn. Gaellin was there, but not all the troops so we sent out more to look through the woods. This only seemed to be a warning shot.”

“Gaellin is being taken care of?”

“Harry was doing that.” Louis moved forward next to his brother.

The King nodded, “Good. With Gaellin gone, the threat will be mostly neutralized. Most of the Horse Clan cannot even count up to 10, let alone plan a well-executed assault onto our lands. We will toughen up the watch on the northern border, as well as rebuild the city. These people need places to live.”

“I will send for reinforcements of my own as well. My own kin was hurt in this attack by these Horse Clan Men and I seek my own revenge.” King Malik spoke up, dark eyes furious.

Niall looked at Zayn, his cheek swelling, guilt washing over him once again. He didn’t deserve to be safe, not like Zayn did. Niall had been at fault, Zayn was merely caught in the crossfire and Niall just felt so sick to his stomach to have endangered the young Omega prince. His soon to be brother-in-law, unless King Malik was to call of the ceremony and courting, due to Niall. Louis would never forgive him.

“Liam, bring Niall to his chambers.” Niall’s father spoke softly, hand running over his sons back and through the dirty hair.

“F-father…” Niall whimpered, “I’d l-like to wait fo-f-for Ha-Harry.” Niall couldn’t stop the stutter, couldn’t look his father in the eye.

The King thought about this for a moment, frowned, but then nodded, “Alright. Liam stay with Niall until Lord Styles returns.”

Niall and Liam sat down on stools in the far off corner of the courtyard; the smaller boy huddled closely to his older brother. He was unable to stop his limbs from shaking, merely sitting there and staring at the wide-open gates, praying to see Harry.

Niall didn’t know where this feeling had arisen from. Mere days before he didn’t know who this young Lord was and now Niall was praying for his safe return.

“He’ll be fine Niall.” Liam whispered, running a soothing hand down his neck, squeezing tightly, trying to relax the tense muscles.

“Everything… it happened so fast.” Niall whispered, eyes never taken off the gate, “One moment we were fine, the next hiding in an inn, then… we ran and saw people die… it was so much, too fast.” His voice sounded off, distant to even himself, as though it was someone else explaining it, “And it was all my fault.”

Liam hushed his brother, “It wasn’t your fault. You ran off, that was a dumb idea, but you couldn’t have seen this coming. No one could. We thought we were safe.”

The two sat in thick silence, both waiting for their own soldiers to return. Much too late, finally, Harry and the rest came back, all nursing wounds.

Niall sat up, eyes wide at the sight of blood on Harry’s arm. He could see the sweat and dirt on him, noticed the once shiny armor drenched in blood and filth. Harry looked exhausted, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, eyes tired and worn, but he was alive and that was all that mattered to Niall.

The youngest rushed forward, jumping over obstacles to get to the young Lord and without second thought wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his chest.

“Thank you.” Niall whispered.

“No… Thanks to you Niall we found them.” Harry whispered, arms slowly wrapping around the young Omega.

Niall didn’t know what to say, sighed happily before feeling his legs give in and all his weight shifting onto Harry. His eyes rolled back, his breath coming in short gasps as he fainted from exhaustion and stress. 

Niall awoke hours later, early morning in his bedchambers, blankets wrapped around him, a cool cloth on his forehead, cuts and wounds bound tightly in gauze. He felt better, stronger, but still shaken from the day before. It had all been incredibly fast. He had heard of the swiftness of the Horse Clan, but witnessing it seemed insane. The way they rushed in, killed everyone, pure blood thirst in their eyes and then retreated, planning another talk…

The young Omega sat up in his bed, looking around and saw his father on a chair, arms crossed over his broad chest, head down, chin resting on his breast, soft snores emanating from the older Alpha.

Niall just sat and watched as his father snorted in his sleep, then twitching and coming to, eyes shining with sleep, yawn making its way forth. He looked like a father, not like the King. There were worry lines all over his face, making him look far older than he had in years and Niall couldn’t help but blame himself for those lines. He was an Omega, he was supposed to be the least of his fathers’ worries.

“You’re awake.” The King stated, staring at Niall.

“Yes father…” Niall didn’t know what to say, just looked at his bandaged hands.

“That was quite a stunt you pulled the other day… running off into the lower village, after I told you not to go anywhere without your brothers or Paul around.”

Niall bit the inside of his cheek, eyes squeezing shut, “I know father. I am sorry I will take any punishment you deem fit.”

The King chuckled, moving the chair closer to the bed and taking his youngest sons’ hand, “You will not get punished. What you and Prince Malik went through last night was terrible and we should have prevented it. But what exactly happened once you were captured?”

Niall shook at the mere thought of the Wildling. He took a deep breath and then swallowed before looking up at his father, “They separated Zayn and I…. I was… they made me run… a Wildling ch-chased me.” Niall frowned, hands gripping the bedding tightly, knuckled turning white, “I tried to get away and he… he g-got me and I just screamed.”

The King nodded, “We heard that scream. Everyone did it resonated all the way here.” He moved his hand to brush some of the strands away from Niall’s forehead, “It was a call to your mate. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes an Omega and Alpha meet and unknowing to them both their biology is 100% perfect for one another. Your cry made Lord Styles biology take over, made him feral and in need of finding you. That cry saved both you and Prince Malik.”

Niall was astonished, looked up at his father, “You mean to say…? Harry is my mate…?”

The King smiled sadly and nodded, “Yes and in your distress you opened up that knowledge to the both of you.”

Niall sighed, “So I won’t be auctioned off?”

“No Niall. You along with Liam and Louis will travel out east with King Malik when he is set to leave. Liam, to learn more about their culture, Louis and you to get ready for the forthcoming mating ceremonies.”

Niall hummed thoughtfully, “Will I ever come back?”

The King smiled, “Of course Niall.” He stood up, cracking his back, “Now I will get Lord Styles in here so the two of you can talk about your future mating.”

He walked out and in walked Harry, shaking the Kings hand before rushing to Niall’s side. Niall felt a sense of relief wash over him at the sight of Harry almost unscathed. He hadn’t even noticed the pull in his heart, but seeing Harry alright made Niall feel so relived and happy.

“You’re alright.” Niall grinned.

Harry mirrored his mates expression, dimples shining through. All Niall could see was that smile, bright green eyes and wonderful dimples along with the clean complexion.

“And so are you. I am so sorry I came so late.” Harry whispered, “I was so scared and at first I didn’t even know why, until I heard your shout for help. It tore at me, made me think I was about to die…”

Niall smiled, “So we’re mates…”

Harry laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, hand hovering close to Nialls’ waiting for the Omega to let him touch him, “That we are young Omega.”

Niall let his fingers wander to Harry’s hands clasped tightly together, “I’ll be leaving my home to come with you to yours.”

“So I’ve heard. But first we get to spend a few more days together here in your home before making it to my own.”

Niall felt weird, so happy, but something so different from before. He knew that there was evil out there now, witnessed it first hand, but just being close to Harry made Niall forget all his nightmares, made him feel alive and well, stronger than before. It was weird, yet so satisfying, for the young Omega had never felt like this before.

“I’m glad you are my mate, even if I wasn’t the most pleasant Omega to be around at the start.” Niall smiled.

“You were perfect from the beginning. I could never take my eyes off you, even when you wore that hood. There was something about you that sucked me in. When I finally saw you in that clearing, I just wanted to hold you, nurture you, but you were afraid and therefore didn’t notice these feelings. You’re so different from any Omega I’ve known and that was what attracted me to you at first.”

“How am I different?” Niall frowned.

“You’re strong and independent, but have this need to follow the rules and be good. Where I’m from Omegas’ do not wish to be there for their Alpha, they are far more independent, much like Zayn, always mouthing off and here Omegas’ are obedient to the bone. You’re neither of those, you’ve got a bit of both in you and that is what makes you even more special and amazing.” Harry explained.

Niall blushed furiously, pulling the blankets over himself, “You’re so embarrassing.”

Harry chuckled, “I’ve heard that before.” He leaned over lips brushing over the soft skin of Nialls’ cheeks, “Now I must be going, taking care of a few more things before our departure in a few days time. Stay safe, say your goodbyes and I’ll see you in a bit.”

Harry walked out of the room, smiling brightly.

Niall couldn’t believe what was happening. A few weeks prior he’d never thought he was going out East and to live with his mate… Hell Niall hadn’t even believed in mates. He had merely thought he would be given to the highest bidder, hadn’t thought of any wars or any Wildlings but now here he sat, bandaged in bed, watching his mate leave, someone he could see himself loving in the future, someone he trusted more than anything… and Niall had always wished for an adventure.

He was going to get one, he just knew it.


End file.
